


5 times Neil revealed a skill

by I_wanna_hear_it_on_the_radio



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wanna_hear_it_on_the_radio/pseuds/I_wanna_hear_it_on_the_radio
Summary: five times Neil accidentally revealed a skill
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

1

Nicky was touched, he really was. The fact that Erik had sent him a message in code was adorable. Usually, I would make him feel like it was their little secret squeeze his heart but not yet. Nicky’s phone was flat and everyone seemed to be enjoying his gay pinning. When the letter arrived he had wanted to relish the fact it had come at all and he let it bring him suspense all practice. Now even though he may have got slightly while ranting about it, it was no reason for the others to team up against him. So far he had asked everyone if he could borrow their phone or charger and he had been denied. They all claimed to have ‘forgotten’ or ‘ran out of data’ but the smug looks they shot one another said otherwise. Finally, Neil stepped out of the changing rooms, “Neil I love you and I need to borrow your phone, pretty please?” Neil stared at him for a second before handing him his phone. Flat. why would Nicky trust Neil to charge his own phone. He groaned in despair and sat down hard. Neil frowned, “what do you need it for anyway?” Nicky pouted, “Erik wrote me a stupid, probably cute, message in morse code and I can’t even translate it!” “Oh,” Neil stared at him, “I can read it” “Really? Why would you know morse code” “My mum used it to from escape plans, I mainly used it to trash talk” Nicky stared at him in wonder the went squealing off to get his note. He came back and excitedly handed it to Neil. Neil squinted at the dots and dashes, “hey...boo” Neil was already confused and looked up, “what does ‘boo’ mean, do you think he wrote it wrong?” But Nicky’s excitement seemed to outway Neils lack of knowledge as he sushed him and told him to continue. Neil did. “..o..m..g-what the heck does that mean-i..miss..you..so..much..how..are..the..cousins..and..how..is..Neil..and…...” Neil continued to read but not out loud. His eyes went wide and when he apparently finished he handed the note to Nicky, gave him a long auditory, slightly offended look and said “I’m not cute, were fine, delete all your pictures and what the hell do you guys talk about” Neil grabbed his bag, his boyfriend and left without another word, leaving a confused team and coach behind. The note: …. . -.--/-.. --- ---/--- -- --./../-- .. … …/-.-- --- ..-/… ---/-- ..- -.-. …./…. --- .--/.-./- …. ./-.-. --- ..- … .. -. .../.- -. -../….---.--/.. .../-. . .. .-../.- -. -../.- -. -.. .-. . -../--- -- --./-. . .-../.. .../… ---/-.-. ..- - ./.-- .. - …./- .. --/- …. .- -/.-.. .- … -/.--. .. -.-. - ..- .-. ./- …. . -.--/.-- . .-. ./.--- ..- … -/--. .- --.. .. -. --./.. -. - ---/. .- -.-. …./--- - …. . .-. .../. -.-- . .../… ---/.- -.. --- .-. .- -... .-.. ./../-- .. … .../..-/… ---/-- ..- -.-. …./../.-- .- -. -/- ---/--. .- --.. -/.. -. - ---/-.-- --- ..- .-./. -.-- . .../-.-. .- .-.. .-../-- .♡ Translation: Hey boo omg I miss you so much how r the cousins and how is Neil and Andrew omg Neils is so cute with him that last picture they were just gazing into each others eyes so adorable I miss u so much I want to gaze into your eyes call me♡


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up:  
I read a fic a while ago where Neil could braid hair and I don’t mean to copy this I just really love it

2

Neil’s hair had never fulled Allison. She was well aware he coloured it but for a long time she didn’t know why. At the time she had guessed that it had been a common colour and that he did it to be different. Or that he was having a mid-life crisis, he was a fox after all. Either way, she had imagined his natural hair to be boring or unflattering. So when he returned from the ravens with amazing auburn hair that perfectly matched his blue eye, she admittedly had no idea about them, she was shocked that he had tried to hide it. Obviously, she now understood, but she still loved Neil’s hair. She began to play with it. She would ruffle and come it through her fingers, originally as a joke. She soon discovered he didn’t mind it. She knew his mum probably hadn’t really shown him must affection and that what he received from her was that more than anything, and just like a mother he’d push her off and screw his face at her.  
They were having a movie night when Neil rolled his eyes “my god Allison do you want me to obsess over your hair”  
She rolled her eyes back “whatever Josten, like you know the slightest thing about hairstyling.”  
“C’mon I know how to style hair, I’m not completely oblivious”  
“A-ha and what styles do you know”  
“French braid-”  
“No way,” Allison cut him off, “french braid right now so I know your lying.”  
She sat next to him and gave him a pointed look. He sighed and turned her head away from her. When she felt the familiar sensation of a french braid she froze, “did Renne teach you this?”  
“Mum did”  
They were silent until Neil finished and she turned to look at him, feeling the braid at it unwove but he stubbornly watched the screen. Allison noticed Andrew watching him too, he looked at her and for the first time she didn’t feel threatened, because she knew he cared and concerned for him, a human not a monster.

From then on all the girls would come to him to have their hair done, remarkably, none of them asked how he knew it.


End file.
